The Master Returns
by niklasnilsson92
Summary: My first ever fanfiction story. Seven years after Ash gets betrayed buy his so called "friends" Ash desides with a lot of new pokemon to go trough all the regions one more time to show everyone that he is the truely Pokemon Master and to show his former friends how wrong they where to abandoned him when he need it the most. It will only be tournament no gym battles. Ash and May!
1. Chapter 1: The Flashbacks

My first ever fanfiction story! Please Review! And if you want me to let Ash catch more Pokémon just say the name and I will consider to let him cached it if that Pokémon would fit any of the region team. No more legendary Pokémon at least not for Ash.

I have changed a few thing from when I started this story

Summary:  
Seven years after Ash gets betrayed buy his so called 'friends' Ash decides with a lot of new Pokémon to go trough all the regions one more time to show everyone that he is back to show his former friends how wrong they where to abandoned him when he need it the most.

Shipping later will be Ash and May  
Ash Ketchum  
Age 19  
Abilites: Chosen One, Aura Guardian, Psychic Master, Emphatic agility.  
Starter Pokémon: Pikachu  
Total Pokémon: 97

Complete list of Ash team.

Zekrom & Reschiram.  
Kanto team leader Mewtwo & Mew.  
Pikachu, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Venusaur, Charizard, Blastiose, Kingler, Muk, Tauros, Primape, Snorlax, Ninetales, Arkanine, Lapras, Vileplume(Oddish), Dragonite(Dratini,) Gyarados, Machamp (Machop), Gengar(Gastly), Alakazam(Abra), Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan. Rapidash, Golem(Geodude), Nidoqueen (Nidoran), Nidoking(Nidoran), Vaporeon, Flareon, Jolteon.

Johto team leader Lugia & Ho-oh.  
Typhlosion, Meganium, Heracross, Feraligatr, Noctowl, Donphan, Abipom(yes i know but it fit so much better in this group), Houndoom, Skarmory, Steelix, Tyranitar (Larvitar), Umbreon, Espeon, Scizor(from Scyther in Kanto), Ampharos(Mareep), Belossom(Oddish), Kingdra(Horsea).

Hoenn team leader Latios & Latias(Yes i know they are from Johto in the Anime)  
Swellow, Sceptile, Crawdaunt, Torkoal, Glalie, Blaziken(Torchic), Manectric, Gardevoir(Ralts), Metagross(Beldum), Salamance(Bagon), Absol, Shedinja(Nincada), Seviper, Swampert,(Mudkip) Aggron(Aron), Milotic, Breloom, Flygon(Vibrava), Raichu(Pichu).

Sinnoh team leader Giratina & Victini(original from Unova but in my story it will be from Sinnoh.)  
Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Floatzel, Garchomp, Gliscor, Spiritomb, Lucario, Gallade(Ralts Hoenn), Weavile (Sneazel Johto), Empoleon(Piplup), Froslass, Rhyperior (Ryhorn Kanto), Magmortar(Magby), Electivire(Elekid), Luxray(Shinx), Vespiquen, Drapion, Probopass(Noespass), Togekiss(Togepi). Leafeon, Glazeon.

Story begin  
Ash stands in front of all his Pokémon with Pikachu on his shoulder and speaks it's time to show the Pokémon World what we have done the last seven 's time for us to reveal our self in the world. From this day we will go trough all the regions again and claim or trophy. I'm going to use my real name. Lets go to our first gym!

**One year later!**

Welcome everyone to this years Indigo League Tournament. All group stages matches will be 3 vs 3 until the Knock out stage when it will be 6 vs 6. Every group will have 4 trainer each everyone in the same group will battle against each other two trainers of every group advance to the next stage.

Let the Tournament begin.

Ash decide to call Professor Oak.

Oak: Hello Professor Oak here who is calling?  
Ash: Hello Professor Oak it's me Ash Ketchum!  
Oak: Eh What did you just say?  
Ash: Oak it's me Ash you know black hair, brown eyes and whit a Pikachu on my shoulder.  
Oak: Oh Ash i'm glad to hear your voice again Ash! Tell me what have you done the last lets eight years?  
Ash: Well since i have a lot of time i will tell you the whole story but first i want to show you my progress off my Pokédex.  
Oak: Well of course you can, you just slide in the Pokédex in the empty slot in the machine and it will probably take a couple of minutes so why don't you tell me the whole story from the beginning.  
Ash: Okey this is the story.

**(Flashback eight years ago)**  
One week after the loss to Tobias Ash decides to travel home to Pallet town.  
When Ash opens the doors to the house he see all of his friends there.  
Misty: Ash can we talk to you alone please?  
they go to the back side of the house and starts to talking.

Ash: So what do you guys want to talk about?  
Brock: We just don't want to be your friend anymore!  
Ash: What is the real reason?  
Brock: Everywere you goes you always have some criminal organisation after you.

Ash: So after everytime i have saved your lives, this is how you all want revenge?  
All of them: Rooooooooars loudly!

Ash: Okey let me tell you things about you guys first.  
Ash: We start with the girl who stalked me for many years Ash sends a glare at Misty. Misty who followed me trough Kanto, Orange Island and Johto because a lightning destroyed her bike i mean it wasn't even my fault. Every single day the only thing she talked about was her damn bike. Yeah who is so stupid to follow a guy only because a lightning destroys a bike.

Ash: And now to Brock who wants to be a Breeder/Doctor tell me how do you think your future would be if you hadn't met all the Pokémon on my journeyer.  
Brock only stood there without saying a word because he knew Ash was right.

And next he pointed to Dawn.  
Ash: Well i really don't have any bad things to say about you Dawn because you reminds so much about myself when i started my journey 1. We both had a family member who was successful trough there own journey in your case it was your mother and in my case it was my father. 2. The way she battled reminded me about myself and i really loved the way you create a new battle style, like Countershield, Ice Aqua Jet, Swallow technique and that's was probably then i started to have a slight crush on you. But i knew that it wouldn't last long because the one i love stands right in front of me.

Now to Max: Well it's thanks to you and your sister that Hoenn probably was my favorite region, even better than Kanto. I am pretty sure that you will have a magnificent journey, just remember to not over analyse everything even a little Pokémon as Pikachu can beat a Legendary Dragon size doesn't matter if you have the skills to beat it down.

Ash: Now to the person who changed me the most, when I met her she both hated and was scared for Pokémon, but a week later when she cached her first Pokémon. She finally started to open her self up to Pokémon. When she decided to became a coordinator, I made sure to myself that i would do anything in my power to help her to be as good as she wants to be. I started to train her a lot different then what I probably would had done if she had started do get to the Pokémon League instead. But Thanks to you May i finally figured out what i wanted to do with my life, and it's not only to be the best in the world, but also to help others to be where they are today. The longer our journey went the more I realize that I started to get feelings for you. When i saw you at my house in Pallet Town before the Battle Frontier, I realized that I loved you but I always thought that you like Drew so I didn't want to destroy or friendship. It is also a reason why I always have this necklace on me.

And I showed her my necklace with my half of the Terracotta ribbon.

But if it is this what you want i won't stop you. It's all of you who had made this choice and if you want to destroy our friendship only because of Misty and Brock. Now if you excuse me i have to pick up all my Pokémon and leave before i do something that i probably will regret later. Good buy Dawn, Max and then i stay right in front of May and tells her that i always will love you.

Oh and before i go, you want to know how i was drawn in to all of this so is because i am first of all is The Chosen One, for the second i am a Aura Guardian, and for the third i kind read Pokémon minds.

I grabbed a Luxury Ball and called out Giratina and climbed on and took of at Viridian Forest.  
**(End of flashback)**

Back with Professor Oak.

Oak: So all the stories of you is true? I mean, you are the Chosen One, Aura Guardian and you can speak trough your own minds?  
Ash: Yes all of it! And if you check all the Pokémon that I have caught the last eight years ago you will see a lot of more Pokémon and all my Pokémon is in final stage.

Update complete.  
Name: Ash Ketchum  
Age: 20  
Town: Pallet Town.  
Pokémon: 97

Oak just stood there silent and suddenly asked Ash how did he catched all of them, but Ash told him that he is busy at the moment.  
Oak: Why are you busy?  
Ash: Well at the moment i am at the Kanto Pokémon Leauge Tournament.  
Oak: So you will compete again?  
Ash: Yes I am and this time i'm going to win and I want you to come and watch me and can you also bring my mother here, I guess that I have a lot of explaining to do.

Oak: Yes I will come and I will bring Delia she would love to see how much you have matured. I would also love to exam all of your Pokémon.  
Ash: Of course you can, after all it's you who i trust the most at the moment.

Ash: My first match is in two days, so i hope you two can make it here in time!

Ash: Buy Professor Oak!  
Oak: Buy Ash it was very nice to talk to you again!  
Ash: It was nice to talk to you to.

Next chapter:  
Delia and Professor Oak arrives at the tournament and Oak immediately started to exam Ash's Pokémon.  
The tournament starts.  
And a lot of other things.  
All of Ash's Pokémon will have at least seven attacks.


	2. Chapter 2: Tournament Begins

**Question**  
**What happened to the Unova team? The**  
**idea of Ash becoming stronger after Sinnoh is still interesting, but does he**  
**have to be betrayed?**

Answer

**Unova? It would be to many Pokemon and it would be a problem when thePokemon master of all of league will have over 115 pokemon, and you will get later why i only chose Pokemon from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh.**  
**Yes because this is going to be a story about how two people(Brock and Misty) can print a story in the head of May, Max and Dawn, but in my story you will also se a lot of interesting things about what happened for eight years ago. The first chapter is only the first part, and the second chapter will involve The true story of how May feel about Ash, and the minds of her parents in two separate situation.**

Now to the story!  
Ash will meet May again when he will battle whit Norman in Petalburg city, which will be the only gym that I will put Ash in. But May will watch the whole Pokemon league on the television. And with how much Ash had Change the past eight years she realized that she has way more feelings for Ash then she imagined. Gary will also be in this story and in this chapter, but he will be at the second match. Ash tells a story of how many times he had died to save the world.

Chapter 2  
Ash and Pikachu start a regular morning wake up call, and a fitness test to show how good shape his Pokemon is in.

Top ten Pokemon with best test result, 1. Infernape, 2 Pikachu, 3 Scizor, 4 Sceptile, 5 Lucario, 6 Blaziken, 7 Rapidash, 8, Absol, 9 Typhlosion and 10 Breloom.

Good work all off you, It will be hard to chose which pokemon I'm going to pick, but I can tell you that, every single one of you deserve to battle, but I have come to a solution on how to use as many pokemon as I can, in the preliminary rounds I am going to chose 12 different pokemon, in the knockout stage I will use 24 other pokemon, and in the Johto championship it will be the rest of you, how does that sounds? If I win the Kanto Pokemon League we will also have a chance to beat the Elite four and If we beat them we will have a chance to battle Lance. If we beat all of them I have to pick 30 different pokemon which makes it easier to decide what pokemon I'm going to chose.

All his Pokemon roar that it's sounds perfect and that this will be a very good tournament.

5 Hours later with Ash, Professor Oak and Ash mother, Ash and Delia hugged each other for a long time, and Ash throw 97 poke balls in the air and all his Pokemon roar friendly and all the pokemon who has been with Ash since the beginning runs strait to Delia and Professor Oak and hugged both off them.

Meanwhile Oak exams Ash Pokemon, Ash decides to talk to his mother in privacy.  
They talk for almost 2 and a half hour, most about what Ash has been for the last eight years but also how he caught all of his new Pokemon. She was surprised when Ash told her about that he was The Chosen One, Aura Guardian and that he can read Pokemons mind.

Professor Oak was surprised when he checked what kind of moves Ash pokemon can use, but what chocked him the most was that Pikachu had learn, Brick Brake, Thunderpunch, Dig, Surf, Focus Punch, Thunderstorm(all of Ash's electric pokemon know this move) and Hyperbeam.

Oak returns to Ash and ask him how he taught Pikachu all those moves. Ash answer was that Pikachu has became so good with electrik attacks that when my Elektabuss showed him how powerful his Thunderpunch was I immediately asked him if he could teach this to Pikachu, Infernape, Dragonite, Salamance, Typhlosion, Tyranitar, Lucario, Heracross, Blaziken, Snorlax, Charizard, Primape, Machamp, Golem, Abipom, Aggron, Gengar, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Magmar, Ampharos, Rhyperior, Garchomp, Metagross, Gallade, Gardevoir, Raichu and Breloom. Oak was shocked when Ash told him this, but then he asked him how he was able to teach Pikachu Brick Brake.

**(Ash Point of view)**  
It was two years ago when I realized that Pikachu didn't only had a powerful tail but also after he learn Thunderpunch that what if he could learn Brick Brake to and since I have a lot of Fighting type and other pokemon whit strong fists, so I everyone who had learn Thunderpunch, I also made sure that all the other pokemon learn attacks that they normally wasn't able to learn, now he called out all of the pokemon who he had taught this move, and the other than the fighting type where, Staraptor, Blastiose, Kingler, Sceptile, Feraligatr, Empoleon, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Drapion and Weavile.  
**(End of Flashback)**

Oak was now even more impressed what Ash had done the last eight years.

It was now night but as usual Ash couldn't sleep, he had already decide which 12 pokemon he was going to use in the group stage.

After a little chat with all his legendary Pokemon, he was now able to sleep.  
Ash woke up early in the morning and did his usual morning routine.

Three hours later in the Main Stadium.  
On the green side from Saffron City, please it's an honor to introduce Ben Blake! The Stadium exploads in cheers. On the red side the one and only from Pallet Town, please it's an honor to introduce Ask Ketchum!  
The Stadium was now even more euphoric.

And it's time to decide which side who will be the first to bring out there Pokemon. And it's Ash who will send out his pokemon first.  
Ash: Lets do this I chose you Vileplume! Lets see what Ben will chose.  
Ben: I chose you Elektabuss!  
Ash: Hm interesting.  
Judge: Let the battle Begin!  
Ash: Vileplume use Sunny Day! And fire a quick Solarbeam!  
Ben: Elektabuss use Protect! Then fire a Thunderbolt.  
Ash: Vileplum take two step at your right side and fire you Petal Dance  
Ben: Elektabuss dodge.  
But it was to late the Petal Dance surrounded Elektabuss with his leaf.  
Ash: Vileplume use rapid Solarbeam.  
Vileplume fired three Solarbeam at Elektabuss. Who fall to the ground unable to move.  
Judge: Elekatbuss is unable to Battle and the first round goes to Ash Ketchum and his Vileplume:  
Ash: Great work Vileplume now return. And he called his Vileplume back in his Pokeball.  
Ben. It doesn't matter if I lose the first round because you will not beat my second pokemon. Pidgeot I chose you!  
Ash: Hm a Pidgeot this will be an interesting match, Arkanine I chose you.  
Judge: Let the battle with Bens Pidgeot and Ash's Arkanine begin.  
Ash: Arkanine you Fire Blast on your self to power up your fire attacks even more.  
Ben: Hm what is he up to. Pidgeot use Aerial Ace.  
Pidgeot fly straight at Arkanine.  
Ash: Arkanine use Overheat.  
Pidgeot who was to close to Arkanine couldn't dodge the attack and the Overheat with power from the Fire Blast, surrounded Pidgeot with flames and Pidgeot was sent to the ground unable to move.  
Judge: Pidgeot is unable to battle Arkanine is the winner of round two.  
Ben: What just happened? He asked out loud.  
Ash who heard what Ben said told him that Arkanines ability is Flash fire which means that if a fire attacks hits him and then Arkanines power was even more powerful thanks to the Fireblast, and since Overheat is one off the most powerful fire attacks in the world.

Ben and the audience in the stadium was shocked what Ash told them. Ash just smiles and returns his Arkanine.  
Ben snapped out of his trance and return Pidegot. And picked a new poke ball.  
Ben: Onix I chose you!  
Ash: Kingler I chose you!  
Judge: Let the battle between Bens Onix and Ash's Kingler begin.  
Ash: Kingler use Harden and then use Water Pulse!  
Ben: Onix use Dragonbreath!  
The attack collide in the middle and smoke surround the battle field.  
Ash with his Aura abilities read where Onix where and order a powerful Hydrocannon in the right direction.  
Onix couldn't move and was hit in his face and slammed in the ground fainted.  
Judge: Onix is unable to battle! Kingler and Ash Ketchum wins the match!  
Ash ran straight to Kingler and embrace him with a hug. And then returns his Kingler in his poke ball and walks straight to Ben!  
Ash: Thanks for a good match, that was one powerful Onix you have! I have had my Kingler since I began at my jurney ten years ago.  
Ben: Yeah that was an amazing match, and I have to say the way you beat my Pidgeot was the best defeat I ever had I learned so much with that pokemon has different abilites.  
The both of them shook hands with each other.

Outside the Stadium Ash hugged his mother and Professor Oak. Professor Oak was like a father to him since his dad left.  
The three of them begun to talk about Ash match. And Oak was impressed with the way Ash manage to use his Pokemons abilities to counter strike the opponent.

Hoenn Region  
In Hoenn region after Ash first match. At the house May, Max, Norman and Caroline sat in the living room and was impressed with the way Ash beat his opponent.  
May suddenly ran straight to her room, with tears in her eyes.  
Norman, Max and Caroline was shocked and started to talk about what just happened.  
Max told them the story of the way how they(Brock, Misty, May, Max and Dawn) ended there friendship with Ash. Norman was furious how his Children could to this after everything Ash had done for them. Then Max told them what the last words Ash told May before he left Pallet Town for good. And then all of them understands why May begun to cry.

With May  
She lie on her bed tears streamed down her face and she took out his phone, and put the headphones in her ears and pressed play:

Song Safetysuit - These Times  
After about 20 minutes later she press pause and start to wipe away her tears. When she hears someone knocking on her doors and she se her Mother walks to the bed and embraces her in a long hug.

May starts to cry again. And May and Caroline talks for many hour about her feelings for Ash and why she didn't want to be friends with Ash anymore.

Even if she already knew that may had very strong feelings for Ash so is it still a mothers work to make her daughter feel good again. May start to talk about her travel  
with Ash, and how she started to have feelings for Ash. And why Misty and Brock decide to confront Ash about the trouble we always is in thanks to that every criminal organization is after him tanks to his abilitis, as The Chosen One And that he also is an Aura Guardian. Caroline was as shocked as when Ash told Professor Oak.

(Carolines mind)  
But he still saved May and Max and always sacrificed himself instead of letting someone take his friends and now they betrayd him, he saves the world but no one even gives him a medal for his brave sacrifice. when no one else takes the lead it is always him who has to sacrificed. He is alone in the World against every criminal Organization, and all he has is his pokemon who is probably now when they are eight years stronger and Ash is probably the strongest Pokemon trainer in the whole world.

After 5 minutes they decides to go downstairs and make dinner before Ash next match.

7 Hours later in the Kanto region  
In the stands sat Professor Oak, Delia and Gary who wanted to se how strong Ash is now eight years later.  
On the red side from Alice Rosmarin from Lavender Town. On the green side The One and Only Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. The stadium is now en more euphoric thanks to Ash previously match against Ben, but before the match began Ash goes Slowly to Alice and first shake her then hugged her and whisper Good Luck.

Both of them goes to there own side and but a Pokeball in there right hand.  
Ash: Tauros i chose you!  
Alice: Come on out Alakazam!

Judge: The first match is between Ash's Tauros and Alice Alakazam! Let the battle begin!  
Ash: Tauros use Thunderbolt!  
Alice: Alakazam use Psychic!  
Ash: Tauros run Straight a head to Alakazam and when i say attack you know what to do!  
Alice: Alakazam use Thunderpunch!  
Ash: Now to it jump in the air and unleash your Shadow Ball!  
Alice: Alakazam use Psychic!  
But it was to late Tauros was to quick with the Shadow Ball and send Alakazam to the ground, Alakazam got up panting.  
Ash: Use Hyper beam!  
Tauros unleashed the Hyperbeam and sent it straight to Alakazam who couldn't dodge the attack.  
Judge: Alakazam is unable to battle the winner is Ash and his Tauros!

Ash: Great work Tauros return!  
Alice: You where awesome Alakazam now take a good rest!  
Ash: Torkoal i chose you!  
Alice: Come on out Nidorina!  
Judge: the second match is between Ash's Torkoal and Alice Nidorina.

Alice: Use Double Kick!  
Ash: Torkoal use Iron Defense followed by smokescreen!  
Double Kick hits Torkoal, but thanks to Ash's strong defense it doesn't do much, then the Smokescreen surrounded the field just like the match agains Ben.

The Camera show how Ash closes his Eyes to sens where Nidorina is.  
Ash: Use Fire blast and Overheat at your right side.

The two attacks hits with a blast and Nidorina lays on the field in pain.  
When the smoke is gone. Ash run as fast as he can to Nidorina. When he was right beside Nidorina he closes his eyes again and restores her energy!  
Nidorina open her eyes and sees how Ash is right beside her, and she nuzzeld her head against his chest. Ash laugh for a second and then he see Alice with worried and scared eyes, she didn't know what to do so Ash stands up and tells her that i restored her energy so she wouldn't feel any pain.  
Alice: How could you restore her life?  
Ash: Well as an Aura Guardian i have abilities to sense Pokemon emotion, i can heal every Pokemon with my mind, i can sense where other pokemon on the field are. That's the reason i did the Smokescreen followed by Fire Blast and Overheat, but i didn't really know that Torkoal was that powerful.  
After ash told her about his abilities she hugged him and kisses him on the check as thank you!

The stadium was Chocked how one little guy can have so much power, Delia, Professor Oak and Gary was probably the three people who was most chocked they have heard many stories about Ash, but they didn't know that he was that strong.

Judge: Let the rest of the match continue!  
Ash: Muk i chose you!  
Alice: Butterfree come on out!  
Judge: Ash have sent out Muk and Alice sent out Butterfree, let the battle continue!  
Ash: Alice you can have the first move!  
Alice: Thanks Ash! Butterfree use psychic!  
Ash: I knew you would do that! Muk use Sludge bomb and then followed with Poison jab!  
Alice: Butterfree dodge then use Sleep Powder to cover the field!  
Sludge Bomb took down psychic, but Butterfree dodge the Poison Jab and then sent her Sleep Powder and hit Muk.  
Ash: Muk use Sleep Talk!  
Alice was chocked she had never heard of that attack so she order a gust.  
The sleep talk was a Poison jab and Butterfree wasn't fast enough so the jab sent Butterfree in the wall and was unable to move her heart stopped.  
Judge: Butterfree is unable to battle, Muk and Ash Ketchum wins the match!  
Ash didn't care that he won he just rush trough the field and but his hand over Butterfrees heart and healed her from the pain, but Ash used to much power so i fainted on the field.

Alice and the people in the stadium was know when they saw a young boy on the field unable to move.  
Alice, Delia, Oak and Gary was the first to came close and when they saw Ash lay there on the field unable to move himself, they called after personal in the stadium and they carried him to the hospital.

**Meanwhile in Hoenn Region**  
Four people was shocked when they saw Ash lay there on the field unable to move. May started to cry and Caroline saw it and hugged her daughter.

**Normans mind  
**How much power can that little boy have, his Pokemon are so strong that he could easily beat Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and even Sinnoh. No wonder why it's always him who has to sacrifice himself. It's not fair how much pain that boy must have felt when hes best friends suddenly didn't want to be friend with him anymore. He has save the world since he was ten years and. And know it's almost to late. He just saved two Pokemon from being dead. I know that it's Brock and Misty's fault and since that day no one of Max, May or even Dawn talks to the two of them anymore.

**Kanto**  
In Kanto four hours later Ash open his eyes and is embraced by his mother in a long hug! Then the doctor comes in the room and starts to ask Question.  
Doctor: Ash how do you feel?  
Ash: It isn't the first time i have been dead for a couple of minuter or hours.  
The doctor was choked when she heard that answer and started to ask.  
Doctor: How many times have you been dead?  
Ash: If you count this one it's 5 times!  
Doctor: Are you serious?  
Ash: Yes i am, i can even tell you the times i have been dead but i warned all of you it isn't a pretty story all together.  
Doctor: Are all of them in Pokemon situation?  
Ash: Yes they are, all off them

Ash: The first time was when it was a war between well why don't i just show you.  
He grabbed two Pokeballs and out comes Mew And Mewtwo.

Ash: Mew and Mewtwo i need your help to tell you what happened when i first met you two.  
Mewtwo: Well what happened was after i was born from the DNA of Mew who Team Rockets leader Giovanni cloned me from. I was blinded with hate on Humans, and decided to destroy this world, but when i was in a battle against Mew. When we prepared or last attack, Ash decided to stop everything so he sacrificed himself by running in middle of the field just in the time we unleashed our own attacks, and hit him straight on. He turns to stone but the tears of the Pokemon brought him back to life.

Mewtwo: It was then i decided that i at least can trust one human. And that's Ash Ketchum The Chosen One!

Everyone in the room was now even more stunned how he always have to sacrifice himself in order to save the world.

Ash: Do you still want me to continue with the story?  
Delia: No please don't say anymore! I can't take in anymore.  
And then she runs straight to Ash and pulls him in an even closer hug then when he woke up.  
Tears stream down her face.

Delia: I didn't know that you where so brave, no wonder why you disappear for eight years.  
Ash: Well under the Last eight years i have actually shut down every criminal organization who had been after me.

Everyone finally understand why he chose to came back at this moment.

**Next chapter**  
The tournament continue  
Dawns point of view when she decide to watch on the television if it is something interesting to watch.  
Gary will see everyone of ash Pokemon even legendary.  
More feeling from May on Ash when she see that he is alive.  
Next chapter will be the end of the preliminary rounds.  
Abipom isn't the same that dawn have.  
The battle when Dawn get drawn to the TV is that Ash will be using some Pokemon that Dawn have or in the Floatzel case triad, battle will be with Abipom, Floatzel and Togekiss!


	3. Chapter 3: Special Moves

**First of all i want to thank all of you who had, fave, followed and review my story this far.**

Chapter 3 Special Moves  
**Question Time:**  
**You should have two confrontation chapters. One of them should be about Norman confronting Misty and Brock, and having them battle at the Petalburg gym in a full six on six double battle. Misty and Brock will chose three Pokemon each while Norman will have six Pokemon. Norman beats them and asking them whose idea was it to betray Ash and have them watch the tournament to show them how much Ash has really changed. Then at the end when Ash has a party for winning the tournament, another confrontation between Ash with Brock and Misty. They crash the party, and having them challenge Ash to a full six on six battle. However in a shocking twist, May joins Ash in the battle. "Ash is not going to be alone in this battle. As a matter of fact, Ash is not going to be alone**  
**ever again. I should have done this eight years ago. I should have said my**  
**true feeling instead of hurting him. Ash accepts May to join him in the**  
**battle. They chose three Pokemon. Pikachu also gets angry for Misty and Brock**  
**for showing up.**

**Answer:**  
**Well I am going to pick the first confrontation, But not in Petalburg Gym it will be in Kanto region, but the battle will be before the knock out stage, because it's then Ash powerhouse Pokemon will be in. The battle between Norman vs Misty and Brock will be easy. I'm going to learn Normans Pokemon quiet new move set, to battle rock and water types. May will not see Ash until when he is at Petalburg gym after Johto League.**

**Question**  
**Just out of curiosity, how did Ash manage to capture so many legendaries?**

**Answer**  
**When you asked that question I had already mentioned it in my story so that will be answered in this chapter.**

**Please I need you help! I have decided that Ash will catch 5 more pokemon in the Johto region and I want you people to decide, but remember they must fit in with the others, and one of them must be a Poison type Pokemon but it doesn't matter if it dual type.**

**In this chapter**  
In this chapter you will learn how Ash caught all his legendaries. You will also se a Ash battle like if he was in a contest. You will se all the Kanto Eeveeloutions + I will describe what Thunderstorm is. You will be able to se a battle between Norman vs. Brock and Misty, after the battle you will se the reason why they decide to kill there friendship but not from there side it's from Normans point of view. You will also read how Ash restored Latios life.

**Now to the story**  
Ash walks out of the hospital, and calls out Charizard to fly him to his secret place near the lake, Gary sees Ash climb on his Charizard, and Gary pick out his Skarmory and climb on to the birds back and flue behind Ash.

Ash is very well known that Gary is tracking him down, but he doesn't care and let Gary follow him to his Secret place. Ash with his Pikachu on his shoulder pick out his poke glove and sent out 95 poke balls in the air and out comes all his pokemon.

Gary sees all of Ash's pokemon and is stunned by the fact that he had cached so many pokemon in eight years, and that all of his pokemon except Pikachu has evolve to last stage. Ash see how amazed Gary is and smiles, it's true that Gary has more pokemon but they aren't as the same level as Ash Pokemon is.

Gary: How did you catch all of them?  
Ash: It's quiet easy my Aura abilities makes it easier for me to sense there emotion, and what kind of goals they have with themselves and which kind of trainer they are searching for.  
Gary: So all of them have the same pokemon future as you, now that no criminal organization is after you?  
Ash: Not really, most of them I met during the time when I was looking for powerful pokemon with strong heart and minds.  
Gary is now even more impressed with how matured Ash has became after this years.  
Gary: but what about the legendaries?  
Ash: Most of the legendaries that I had catch is the ones that in some part in the time when I travel with my former friends has saved. Mewtwo and Mew was the first two that I saved. When I became The Chosen One It was my duty to save the three legendary birds, Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno from a poacher who wanted to capture them. When a battle between the three birds and Lugia started, the where really easy for the poacher to catch the Kanto birds and was now aiming for the Johto bird Lugia, Lugia was to week to battle the poacher after the battle between the Kanto birds, so he fall straight down in the ocean but suddenly a tune from Melody a girl on from the Island she played a harmony who made Lugia restored his life, and got more power than before. Lugia with new energy destroyed the airship.

Ash: With Ho-Oh it's a different story, On my first day of my pokemon journey I saw a Pokemon fly in the rainbow, when I told Professor Oak that I saw a Ho-oh Professor Oak said that it was impossible that I had seen a Ho-oh on my first day of my journey, because some people have spent there hole life to try to find that pokemon. Four years ago when a caught Lugia, Ho-oh immediately decided that he wanted to go whit me,  
With Mew so was it when I returned to The tree of Beginning to revive Lucario to full life. When I turned around I saw Mew giggling and I asked him if he wanted to travel with me.  
When Mewtwo decide to go with me so was it because I was the only human he trust, and he wanted me to teach him how to control his power.

Gary was speechless so Ash continue the story how when he returned to Alto Mare.  
Ash: Latias and Latios is a complete different story.  
Gary: How so?  
Ash: The first time I came to Alto Mare in Johto region, Latios and Latias sacrificed themselves to save there town, but Latios took to much energy and didn't recover. But when I returned to Alto Mare with hope to bring Latios back to life. When I took the first step in the town I was immediately caught in a hug from Latias in her human form as Bianca her best friend. I told her that I had find a way to bring Latios back to life, she took me to the place where Latios where hidden and I put my hand over Latios heart and used my Aura to bring him back to life. When Latios opened his eyes he was immediately caught in two hugged one from Latias his sister and one from me happy that I succeed what I was hoping to do.

After a long talk with both of them and with my other legendary Pokemon they also decided to go with me.

Gary: Wow that sounds so amazing, to bring Pokemon back to life.  
Ash: Yes it is, and that's the reason why I started to use my abilities to save all  
Pokemons life.  
Gary: So how is the situation with Victini, Zekrom and Reshiram?  
Ash: Zekrom and Reschiram was easy cause they read my heart.  
Ash: But Victini I had to save from Team Plasma in the Unova region. It was two years ago after I destroyed team Galactic from this planet and save Giratina yes the same one that you seeing over there. Victini was captured by Team Plasma cause it was rumor that Victini has an unique abilities to make pokemon even stronger then they should be, Victini called for help, and I heard her and brought all my legendary pokemon with me in an possibility to save Victini and also to destroy the last criminal organization of this planet. When I saw Victini hurt I sent out all my legendaries to capture there leader, in the mean time I used my Aura to save her life. When my pokemon came back with there leader, he was shocked that a little boy can have so many legendary pokemon. I didn't wait for a question so I said that I will make this quick and painful. I ordered my Pokemon: this was the attack they used.  
Mew: Secret Sword  
Mewtwo: Psystrike  
Lugia: Aeroblast  
Ho-Oh: Sacred Fire  
Latios: Luster Pulse  
Latias: Mist Ball  
Giratina: Shadow Force  
Zekrom: Bolt Strike  
Reshiram: Fushion Fire

Ash: After there special attacks was done the body of there leader was completely destroyed.  
Gary: Wow that sounds so cool.  
Ash: yeah my journey have involved a lot of interesting things, but now it's time to prepare myself for the next match. Buy Gary see you after the battle.  
Gary: Yeah see you then

3 Hours later in Sinnoh region in Twinleaf Town  
Dawn: Hm I wonder if it something interesting to watch on the television.  
She turned on the televison and decide to watch the Kanto League Championship.  
When she saw who he was she immediately turned up the volume on the television and screamd.  
Dawn: Mom can you come in here please, it's important and I want you to see who it is like am competing in the Kanto League Championship.  
Johanna got in to the livingroom and sat on the couch with wide gap.  
Johanna: Wow it's Ash look how different he is compared to when I first met him.  
Dawn: Yes I know, but I wonder why he decided to compete at this very moment.  
Johanna: Well maybe we will find som answer after the battle.  
Dawn: Yeah I hope so!

In Hoenn Region  
May: How could he recover so quickly?  
Max: Well he always survive how bad it even is, remember Tree of Beginning, or when he decided to stop a battle between Mew and Mewtwo?  
Norman and Caroline was impressed with the courage that Ash have.

In Kanto region  
Welcome everyone to this battle between Dirk Mustachi and Ash Ketchum!  
Both trainer sent out your first Pokemon!  
Ash: Ambipom I chose you!

In Sinnoh region one of Dawns poke ball start to rumble and out comes her Abipom.  
Dawn: Eh Ampipom you want to watch to?  
Ambipom: Ambi Ambi Ambipom.  
Dawn: It's fine by me! But if you are going to watch then the rest of them are going out to.  
Dawns pokemon:  
Typhlosion, Piplup, Togekiss, Lopunny, Luxray, Leafeon, Altaria, Misdreavus, Hitmontop, Piloswine, Cradily, Girafarig, Mawile, Venomoth, Glazeon, Nuzleaf and Ledian.  
Dawn: Look Ash is on the television and he sent out his Ambipom, and then my Ambipoms poke ball started to rumble and she came out, so I let all of you out of you ball, and you may even learn a little bit.  
Dawns pokemon cheered loudly.

Back in Kanto  
Dirk: Poliwrath come on out.  
Judge: The first battle is between Ambipom and Poliwrath! Let the battle begin!  
Ash: Ambipom use Thunderbolt in the air and then rush in with Brick Brake!  
Dirk mind: What is he up to?  
Dirk: Poliwrath use Hydro Pump!  
Ash smirks  
Ash: Up in the air and use Aerial Ace followed by Focus Punch!  
Dirk: Stay on the ground and use Focus Punch!  
Ambipom was high in the air and disappeared for a second, Poliwrath lose sight of the normal type, and was hit by the first attack and after three seconds the following Foucs Punch hit the mark and lose his balance.  
Ash: Ambipom use Thunder!  
The electric attack hit the mark and Poliwrath was unable to continue.  
Judge: Poliwrath is unable to battle, the first round goes to Ambipom!  
Ash: Amazing work Ambipom! Now return!  
Dirk mind: how could I lose?  
Dirk: Poliwrath return! You where good, now take a good rest.  
Dirk: Elaktabuzz come on out!  
Ash: Floatzel I chose you!  
Sinnoh region  
Dawn: He sure is impressive, why did I do this to him, why couldn't I just have follow my own thoughts and my own heart instead of listening to Misty and Brock.  
Johanna: What are you talking about Dawn?  
Dawn: I will tell you after the battle.  
Johanna: Ok but I want to hear the full story! Is that understood?  
Dawn: Yes I understand!

Hoenn Region  
Normans mind  
I know what I am going to do after this battle, I am going to meat Misty and Brock in Kanto and make them pay for this.

Kanto Region  
Judge: Let the battle between Elektabuzz and Floatzel begin!  
Ash: Use Water Pulse!  
Dirk: Thunderbolt! Followed by Thunderpunch!  
Ash: Spin with Aqua Jet up in the air, and turn yourself at the target in Ice Aqua Jet!  
Dirk mind: What are he thinking? What should I do?  
Dirk: Use Thunder!  
Ash Smirks again.  
The spinning jet in ice had no trouble with the Thunder, and went straight to Elektabuzz who was as shocked as his trainer, had no opportunity to dodge the attack. And was sent to the ground unable to continue.  
Judge: Elektabuzz is unable to battle, this round goes to Floatzel.  
Ash mind: That went easier than I thought.  
Ash: Amazing work Floatzel take a nice long rest!  
Dirk: Elektabuzz return  
Ash: Togekiss I chose you!

Sinnoh Region  
Dawn is looking straight at her own Togekiss and smiles.  
Dawn: Wow I didn't know that Ash and I have so likely Pokemon.  
Johanna: Yeah I wonder how many Pokemon he has.

Kanto region  
Dirk: Fearow come on out!  
Judge: This battle is between Togekiss and Pidgeot! Let the battle begin.  
Dirk: Up in the air I use Hyper beam!  
Ash: Use Aerial Ace to spin around and then fire your Aura Sphere!  
Fearow was unable to move from the Hyper Beam!  
Dirk: Protect now!  
Fearow protected in the last second.  
Ash: Use Sky Attack!  
Togekiss flue up in the sky and form herself like a Moltres and went straight to Fearow.  
Dirk: Use Hyper Beam!  
Togekiss flue straight trough the beam and charge the attack with more power and flue straight a head to Fearow and nailed the opponent.  
Judge: Fearow is unable to continue this round goes to Togekiss and Ash Ketchum wins the match.  
Ash: Good work, Togekiss!  
The bird flue to Ash! And Ash patted her head and recalled her to her Pokeball. Then Ash walk to Dirk and thanked him for a good match.

Outside of the Arena with Ash, Delia, professor Oak and Gary.  
Oak: That was amazing to see how well balanced your team is Ash.  
Ash: Thank you professor if only one person where here and saw me today with the way I picked to do this like a contest.  
What Ash didn't know was that one journalist was able to hear this and sent it to there channel so everyone can here what he says.  
Delia: I know that you miss her, but it's nothing you can do about it, cause it was her choice to end your friendship even if you had saved her like 14 times.  
Ash: I know but after all this years I still love her.

Hoenn region  
May: Did you just hear what Ash just said?  
Everyone: Yes we heard everything!  
Caroline: But what are you going to do about it, he still thinks you hate him!  
May: I know but I can't just let him go away again.

Normans mind  
Hm I think it's time to travel to Kanto and knock some sense in Brock and Misty and show them how much Ash had grown and all it take was that he didn't se Brock anymore, since he was there on every journey.

Norman: Everyone I'm just got a message from all the Hoenn League leaders who have watched the hole tournament so far, and they want to discuss what they see when Ash is going to compete in the Hoenn League again!

Max: Ok but whatever they say I want to know about it, cause I also miss him.  
May: I want to hear everything to!  
Caroline: How long will you be gone?  
Norman: I will not come home until the tournament is over!  
Everyone: That's a long time!  
Norman: Yes but it will improve when all of us are talking about it!

**Sinnoh region**  
Dawn: Ok mom here is the story of how me, Misty, Brock, May and Max ended our friendship with Ash.  
Dawns Point of view how he thought and say during the hole situation.  
**(Flashback eight years ago)**  
Right after the loss to Tobias, Ash is still in Sinnoh by himself.  
Misty: Why should we always be in trouble just because Ash always have some criminal organization after himself.  
Brock: Well I don't even want to be friends with him anymore.  
This shocked Max, May and Dawn.  
May: but is that really enough reasons to end a friendship?  
Brock and Misty: Yes every time one organization is after Ash, we are allways in the middle!  
Dawn: But he still saved our life all those time.  
Max: I agreed with Dawn.

Brock. Well I have been there from the beginning when he almost killed himself to save the world from Mewtwo's wrath. That's why I don't want to be friends with him anymore.

Misty: What would your parents say if Ash didn't make it in time and one of you where dead.  
Max: Well I didn't think of it that way. I agreed!  
May: Not me either. I agreed to!  
Dawn just stood there wondering if it's more to it than those to say.

**Dawn mind**  
I wonder if it's a possibilities that Misty have feelings for Ash, and want to end this friendship, because she knows that he doesn't love her. But what if we hear an explanation from ash. And he is talking about all the fact that it's still him who has do sacrifice himself every time to save the world.

With Ash a week later in Ash house  
Ash: What are you doing here?  
Misty: Ash can we talk to you alone please?  
they go to the back side of the house and starts to talking.  
Ash: So what do you guys want to talk about?  
Brock: We don't want to be your friend anymore!  
Ash: What is the real reason?  
Brock: Everywere you goes you always have some criminal organisation after you.  
Ash: So after everytime i have saved your lives, this is how you all want revenge?  
All of them: Yees!  
Ash: Okey let me tell you things about you guys first.  
Ash: We start with the bitch Ash sends a glare at Misty.  
Ash: Misty who followed me trough Kanto, Orange Island and Johto because a lightning destroyd her bike. Every single day the only thing she talked about  
was her damn bike. Yeah who is so stupid to follow a guy only becouse a lightning destroys a bike.

**Dawn's Point of view**  
I knew I was right, damn why did I listen to those two. But who is it then that he loves? Is it me or May?  
**End of Point of View**

And now to Brock: Who wants to be a Breeder/Doctor tell me how do you think your future would have being if you hadn't met all the pokemon on my journey. no i thought so. Your reason is Pathetic!  
Brock only stood there without saying a word because he knew Ash was right.

**Dawn's Point of view**  
Also a good point I wonder what he is going to say about me!  
And next he pointed to Dawn.

**Dawn's Point of view**  
Oh finally! I wonder if he is going to tell something nice about me, since we always had a special bond when it was just the two of us. I wonder what would had happened if it was just the two of us and no Brock.  
**End of Point of View**

Ash: Well i really don't have any bad things to say about you Dawn because you reminds so much about myself when i started my yourney. 1. We both had a family member who was succesful trought there own yourney in your case it was your mother and in my case it was my father. 2. The way she battled reminded me about myself in the beginning and i really loved the way you create a new battle style, like Countershield, Ice Aqua Jet, Swallow technique and thats was probably then i started to have a slight crush on you. But i knew that it wouldn't last long because the one i love stands right in front of me.

**Dawn's point of view**  
That's so sweet of him to say, and that means that it's May that he loves and I wonder what he is going to tell her.  
**End of Point of view**

Now to Max: Well it's thanks to you and your sister that Hoenn probably was my favourite region, even better than Kanto. I am pretty sure that you will have a magnificent journey, just remeber to not over analyse everything even a little pokemon as Pikachu can beat a Legendary Dragon.

**Dawn's point of view**  
What? His favorite region isn't the one that he came from, that's an interesting thing to know, and they way he still is able to learn Max something is so sweet even if we are going to destroy or friendship. This isn't fair to him, all he ever does is to sacrifice himself and had to save the world because no one else had the power and Pokemon to do this.

Ash: Now to the person who changed me the most, when i met her she both hated and was scared for pokemon, but a week later when she catched her firts pokemon. She finally started to open her self up to pokemon. When she decided to became a coordinator, i made sure to myself that i would do anything in my power to help her to be as good as she wants to be. I started to train her a lot different then what i probably would had done if she had started do get to the Pokemon League insted. But Thanks to you May i finally figured out what i wanted to do with my life, and it's not only to be the best in the world, but also to help others to be where they are today. The longer our journey went the more I realize that I started to get feelings for you. When i saw you at my house in Pallet Town before the Battle Frontier, i realised that i loved you but i always thougt that you like Drew so i didn't want to destroy or friendship. It's a reason why i always where this.

**Dawn's point of view**  
I wonder what it is that he is going to show her. It must be something important to both of them.  
**End of Point of view**

And i showed her my necklace with my half of the Terracotta ribbon.  
But if it is this what you want i won't stop you. It's all of you who had made this choice and if you want to destroy our friendship only because of Misty and Brock. Now if you excuse me i have to pick up all my pokemon and leave before i do something that i probably will regret later. Good buy Dawn, Max and then i stand right infront of May and tells her that i will always love you good bye May.

Oh and before i leave for revenge, you want to know how it always me who has to sacrifice myself so is it for the first thing The Chosen One, for the second i am a Aura Guardian, and for the third i can read Pokemons minds.

**Dawn's point of view**  
Why did I listen to Misty and Brock, May and Max isn't the one the I'm mad at cause they where manipulated by Misty's jealous of that Ash loved someone else, and now I get why when it was just he and me, he never said a good thing about her, but as fast as Brock came he changed subject to how the training posses where going.  
And now he is gone, only by himself and his pokemon.  
**(End of flashback)  
**  
Dawn turns to her mother  
Johanna: But how could you, he was the one that teach you everything you know about Pokemon and real life and about how to treat everyone with respect even people that you haven't met, and then you five people agreed together to end that friendship with Ash.  
Dawn begins to cry when she think back at the time when she was alone with Ash, without Brock.  
Johanna embrace her daughter in an comfort way.  
Johanna: Did you have feelings for Ash?  
Dawn was shocked when she heard what her mother just asked her.  
Dawn: Yes I had feelings for him I mean who wouldn't, he was the cutest, the most handsome guy I have ever met. And the fact that he always brought the best out of me, even if it was the little things like training our Pokemon or prepared for a contest or gym battle, it was always him who was the first to congratulate me after every one of the contest that I won, and it didn't matter if I lost cause it was always him who comforted me, by telling me things like "loses is always important because it's them you learn from and did you really think that i would be so good if i had won in the Kanto League".

Johanna was impressed by the way he was able to make her Daughter feel special.  
Johanna: What would you have done if, Ash had say that it was you that he loved?  
Dawn: I would have ran after him and hugged and kissed him and said that it was Brock and Misty who manipulated me, May and Max to think that what would have happened if one of us would have died if you where to late.  
Johanna: Do you think that May loves Ash?  
Dawn: Actually I always thought that she does but I wonder why she didn't run after him to Professor Oaks lab.  
Dawn: I mean if a guy as Ash tells you that he loves you, why just stay there when you can run after him and comfort him.  
Johanna: Well with what Ash told everyone after the battle, I think it's quite hard to miss it.

**Kanto Region**  
**Pewter City**  
Brock: Hello Brock speaking!  
Norman: Hello Brock it's Norman!  
Brock was shocked that May and Max father called him  
Brock: Hello Norman what can I do for you?  
Norman: Well I'm planning on visit you and can you bring misty it's something important I want to talk to you about!  
Brock: Sure I can bring Misty!  
Norman: Good I will be there in a few hour. Bye Brock  
Brock: Bye Norman! Se you then!  
Brock quickly called Misty and told her that Norman want to se both pf us.  
Misty was scared that the secret is out

Few hour later still in Pewter City  
Brock heard a knock on the door and he and Misty, opened the door and there stood Hoenn most powerful gym leader.  
Norman: Hey you two I have thing to say about you!  
Brock and Misty: What is it you want to talk to us about.  
Norman: Have you watched the Kanto championship?  
Brock and Misty: No we haven't  
Norman Good because you will se a surprise but first I challenge you both to a battle, the two of you will you three pokemon each! So who wants to go first?  
Brock: Since it's my gym I will be the first!  
Norman: Okey lets go to the battle field  
No judge  
Brock sent out his Graveler and Norman sent out his Zangoose  
Brock: Rock Throw!  
Norman: Quick Attack to dodge then use Brick Brake!  
Zangoose ran past the stones and hit Graveler with a powerful Brick Brake.  
Brock: Earthquake!  
Norman: Jump to dodge and fire a Focus Blast  
Graveler was to slow to dodge and was unable to continue  
Brock: Graveler return! Swampert come on out!  
Norman: Interesting choice but it's no use, Zangoose use Night Slash followed by Brick Brake!  
Brock: Water Pulse and then Earthquake!  
Norman: Brock you should have learn by now that I am using Ash's technique to dodge then use two attack at the same time.  
Brock was surprised what he just heard. Ash would never think like that.  
Norman: Zangoose jump and fire you Focus Blast then run in close and use Night Slash!  
Brock: Use Muddy Water!  
Swampert shot out brown water from his mouth towards Zangoose but the Focus Blast was to Powerful and when Zangoose was close enough his claw became dark and hit a critical hit on Swamperts head. And Swampert is knocked out!

Brock: Steelix come on out!  
Norman: Zangoose Flamethrower and Brick Brake!  
Brock: Use dig!  
Steelix was now under ground.  
Norman: Fire your Flamethrower in the hole.  
When Steelix came up from the ground, he panted loudly.  
Norman: Use Brick Brake to finish him of  
Brock didn't move cause he knew that the battle was over.  
Norman: Zangoose awesome work, now return  
Brock recalled his snake pokemon and thanked Norman for a good match.  
Next battle is between Misty and Norman  
Misty: Starmie come on out!  
Norman: Slaking it's your turn to teach her a lesson!  
Misty was afraid of what was going to happened.  
Norman: Use Thunderbolt!  
Starmie hadn't even a chance to move away and was hit by a powerful electric attack.  
Norman: Your Pokemon should be better than that, No wonder that Ash became so good after that you two idiot destroyed the friendship off May, Max, Dawn and Ash tanks to you Misty, cause you where jealous by the fact that it wasn't you that Ash loved, but instead my daughter. It was the two of you who made Ash unable to be as good as he could all those years ago, and now in the Kanto Championship he swapped every opponents that he faces. Sent out your next pokemon pleas so I can make this quickly cause I have a another match to se.  
Misty: Gyarados come on out!  
Norman: Use Dark Pulse and then thunderbolt.  
Since it wasn't no water on the field Gyarados wasn't as fast at he would be in the water. The both attack made a huge explosion and when the smoke was gone Misty was chocked that her most powerful Pokemon was laying on the ground unable to continue!  
Norman: Sent out you next Pokemon!  
Misty: Gyarados return! Dewgong I chose you!  
Misty: Use blizard!  
Norman: Use dig to dodge and then use Focus Blast  
Dewgong fired the ice attack but, missed since Slaking was under ground the ice covered the battle field and when the coast is clear Slaking was up on the ground and fire the Focus Blast.  
Misty was shocked with the fact that Slaking was so fast to send the Focus Blast at her ice/water pokemon. Dewgong was unable to continue.  
Norman: Would you like to se how strong Ash had became since you two abandon him?  
Brock and Misty: Well it wouldn't hurt us!  
Norman: Well hold that thought till after Ash battle who starts in an about 30 minutes

**On the Battle**  
Welcome everyone to this battle between Spencer White and Ash Ketchum!  
Sent out your first Pokemon!  
Ash: Vaporeon I chose you!  
Spencer: Arbok come out!  
Judge: The first battle is between Vaporeon and Arbok! Let the battle begin!  
Vaporeon use Water Pulse, ice beam and Iron tail!  
Spencer: Wow that's some attack! Use Sludge Bomb!  
Vaporeon fire first an Water Pulse in the air the fire the Ice Beam to froze to water and then used Iron Tail to destroy the ice and send it to Arbok, who tried his best do avoid the attack but it was to many Ice Shard and covered the snake.  
Judge: Arbok is unable to continue!  
Ash: Good work Vaporeon take a good long rest!  
Spencer: Arbok return!

**In Pewter city**  
Norman: Do you now se what I meant with how powerful he became without two losers like you.  
Brock and Misty didn't say a word!

**On the battle field**  
Ash: Flareon I chose you!  
Spencer: Golduck come on out!  
Judge: the second round will be between Flareon and Golduck! Let the battle begin!  
Ash: Sunny day then SolarBeam!  
Spencer: Psychic! then Water Gun!  
The solar beam was fired but was blocked by Golducks Psychic and had now sent a Water Gun, but it wasn't as powerful as it should be thanks to the Sunny Day!  
Ash: SolarBeam then Fire Blast!  
SolarBeam was to powerful and went straight true the Water Gun and was now on the next location who was against Golduck who didn't have a chance to dodge. And then was hit by a powerful Fire Blast.  
Judge: Golduck is unable to continue! Flareon wins the match!  
Ash: Flareon amazing work, take a nice long rest!  
Spencer who was furious with the result sent out his next pokemon.  
Spencer: Charmeleon come on out!  
Ash: Jolteon I chose you!  
Spencer: Flamethrower!  
Ash: Thunderstorm!

Everyone was shocked when they heard what Ash told his Pokemon to do.  
Jolteon fired a bolt of electricity up in the sky and suddenly rain cloud appeard at the stadium, then five lightning bolts came from the sky in full power at Charmeleon who hadn't a chance to dodge, and was hit by the storm of electricity, Charmeleon didn't move at all. So Ash run straight at Charmeleon and put his hand over the Pokemons heart, and then felt a heartbeat, Ash was relieved when he felt it and looked around himself and called for Spencer and told him that everything is fine, and he will now have more power then he used to have, then Charmeleon started to glow white, Ash knew what was going to happen so he called out his Charizard who looked at the pokemon who glowed white and when the transformation was done two Charizard stand beside each other.

Spencer watched at Ash and asked him what happen?  
Ash: Your Charmeleon said that he wanted to evolve, so I did what I always do when pokemon is ready to evolve!  
Spencer and the rest of the audience was shocked by the fact that Ash had a power to evolve every pokemon who wants to!

**Pewter City**  
Norman: Do you see now how much better he had became since losers like you two made May, Max, And Dawn against him. Misty's reason was because she was jealous by the fact that no one will ever love her, so she stalked Ash for many years, and accused Ash for destroying her bike, when it was the thunderstorm who did it. So Misty why did you stalked Ash for so many years when you knew how he felt about you?  
Misty didn't say anything she ran out of the gym so fast that no one could have stopped her even if they tried to.  
Norman: How about you Brock why did you turn yourself against Ash?  
Brock didn't answer so Norman just left the house and laugh at him as loud that Brock could her him, then he went straight to the tournament to look how good Ash was live, rather then watch everything on the television.

**Petalburg City**  
May: That attack was so powerful that he destroyed the whole battlefield.  
Max: Hm I wonder why it was five lightning bolts?  
Caroline: Probably so it would take out the pokemon in one attack. But did you se after how he was able to make so Charmeleon evolved to Charizard? I think it's more to Ash then we know, just look at his Pokemon, they are even stronger then all the Champions together.  
May and Max nodded as yes.

**Kanto Region  
On his secret plays whit his mother, Oak and** **Gary**  
Professor Oak and Delia was amazed whit Ash secret plays as they watched all of Ash Pokemon on straight line. Ash stepped forward and smiles at his Pokemon.  
Ash: All of you have made a huge impact and all of you have a part in this tournament even if the last of you will be in the Johto Championship.  
It's thank to all of our training together as a team that have made us this strong, and in the future, all of you will be the Best of the Best!  
When we win this tournament so will we have a huge party with all of you, and Gary's Pokemon and Mr Mime!  
Ash walks straight to Gary and gives him a Pokeglove and explains.  
Ash: With this you can have all of you Pokemon whit you and won't need to talk to professor Oak to switchback, and since you are my friend i will also give you this!  
Ash brought an shiny egg from his backpack and tells him!  
Ash: This is a legendary egg from one of my Pokemon, and since i already have one kind i want you two have this egg! But you can guess which Pokemon it is.  
Gary was stunned by the fact that Ash just gave him a Pokemon egg from a Legendary Pokemon.  
Gary: Thank you Ash! This is so cool!  
Gary hugged Ash in a brotherly way.  
Professor and Delia smile at each other when they saw how good friends they have became since the beginning when they couldn't even stare at each other without start a argument..

Next Chapter  
Norman meets Ash and sees all his Pokemon and explains the whole situation with how Brock and Misty manipulated May, Max and Dawn. Since Ash didn't knew the whole side of the picture.  
The tournament continue with 16 part and 8 part matches.  
Ash next twelve Pokemon will be one team from Kanto and one team from Hoenn since Norman are there in the stands and are watching.  
Gary's egg will hatch, and it is normally impossible with the way i had picked does two and i don't even if one of them are a girls, but i read in another fanfiction story that she was i girl so that's why. You can guess all you want? that makes it so much more funny from my side. But please don't ask how they did it! That just makes it to creepy.

Thanks for reading my story!

Please Review i want feedback since it is my first fanfiction story ever, but i have write a few novels the last three years but they where in Swedish language and this will be my grand opening in English. I have a two idea of future stories.


	4. Chapter 4: The Secret Is Out

Thank all of you who have read this story so far!

Remember I still need your help to decide which 5 Pokemon Ash will catch and train in Johto.

This chapter  
Delia, Oak and Gary met Norman, who say that he wants to se Ash and tell him the truth. They bring Norman to Ash's secret place. The knock out matches begins with twelve new Pokemon that no one has ever seen. After the last match in Ash secret place Gary's egg start to glow bright and is ready to hatch. Ash then gives one Pokemon egg each to Norman, Delia and Professor Oak. Norman stays trough the whole championship, but has promised that he will not tell May and Max that he is there and watch. Ash gives Norman two Pokegloves to give to May and Max.

**Chapter 4: The Truth**  
**Norman's mind**  
Hm where could he be, I have already checked the Pokemon Center, the hotel and the stadiums, so where else could he be. Wait isn't that Delia, Oak and Gary? Wow finally I found them.

Oak: Hm I wonder which Pokemon Ash are going to pick for the match today?  
Gary: I think that he will chose Pokemon that no one have ever seen that he has catch.  
Delia: I actually think the same thing, think about it, it is Ash we're talking about.  
Norman: Thank god that I finally found you three, can I speak with Ash for a moment, it is about what happened for eight years ago.  
Gary. Sure but no one else can follow us there, cause it is his secret place. Is that Understood?  
Norman: Yes I understand now can you bring me to Ash?  
Delia: Of course we can bring you to see Ash. Come on follow us.  
Norman: Thank you all! So how many pokemon does Ash have right now?  
Professor Oak: You will be surprised. But I will not tell you, it's something you have to see for yourself to understand to how strong Ash had become since he left for all those years ago.

**Norman's mind**  
Wow that sounds impressive, I can't wait.

**Meanwhile in Ash secret place**  
Ash picks up six pokeballs and throw them in the air and pops out.  
Ash: You six will be in the first match. Remember we are going to do this a little more interesting, we are going to use our regular attacks as the first attack and as the second attack will be our special attacks.  
On the line stood:  
Ash: Golem your first attack will be Earthquake followed by Earth Punch  
Ash: Ninetales your first attack will be Flamethrower followed by Heat Blast  
Ash: Gengar your first attack will be Focus Blast followed by Thunder Beam  
Ash: Alakazam your first attack will be Psychic followed by Zen Punch!  
Ash: Machamp your first attack will be Brick Brake followed by Elemental Punch  
Ash: Gyarados your first attack will be Hydro Pump followed by Dragon Storm.  
Ash then heard a male voice and turned around and saw Norman with wide gap locking at all of Ash Pokemon.  
Ash: Norman what are you doing here?  
Norman: Well I want to tell you the whole story of what happened for eight years ago. That if you want to listened to me. I have already beat up Brock and Misty for what they did to you and my kids.  
Ash: What do you mean, what happened with May and Max?  
Norman: Max told me that before they went behind your back, Misty and Brock told them that they didn't want to be friend with you anymore, but Max asked why, and Brock said that he is tired to only be dragged in the middle because you always had a history with criminals. Max also told me that he defended you with that you would never let them get hurt because some criminal went after you, so Brock told them that first major time you saved the world you also died, he continued with what would there parents say if one time you was to late and some of our kids dies.

That got the three of them thinking, and agreed but then you came back and told them what you thought about the five of them, and it was only Misty and Brock you told bad things about, and you also told my Daughter that you loved her, but was to scared to risked your friendship. Max then continued with the last thing you said to them "You want to know how it always me who has to sacrifice myself so is it for the first thing The Chosen One, for the second i am a Aura Guardian, and for the third i can read Pokemons minds." After that you had left Max, May and Dawn got really angry at Brock and Misty and told them that if they didn't want to be friends with Ash then we don't want to be friends with two idiot like you, believe it our not but it's thanks to Ash that we even became friends for the first time.

Dawn continued: The best moment on my journey with Ash was when he told bad story's about you Misty cause he laughed so much but as soon as Brock came back we switched conversation about how our respective training progress went. No wonder I always had a crush on him, it was always him who was the first to congratulate me for winning a contest and he was also the first to comfort me if I lose a contest, with words like "Dawn you would never learn everything without you losses, it's from them you learn, do you really think that I would even be as half as good as I am if I had one Kanto league? It's thank's to people like you, May and Max who brings the best out of me. Misty always put me down, even if I one a battle, she always complain, hell she even followed me for years cause a lightning destroyed her bike"

May: It's thanks to Ash that I even has pokemon today. When he first met me I hated pokemon but he made me change my mind about that and it's what he said earlier today, after my first catch it was that who change my mind, it would had been so much better if you Brock never came back, sure you saved us from Taillow. It's you two who made that he never reached his potential and after what Dawn just said it makes it even more sense now that the reasons for you Misty why the reason was to destroy this friendship, it's because you have feelings for Ash. But you knew that already and decided to if not you would get Ash so will no other. I mean who would ever love you and if you stalked Ash for years cause a lightning destroyed your damn bike. Sure my bike, was also destroyed but that was cuase Pikachu got overcharged with energy and couldn't take it anymore so he unleashed the most powerful thunder attack I have ever seen.

Max: Why are you so mean to us, we likes Ash just the way he is, it's even thanks to him and his abilities that we even is here today don't you get that. Of course you didn't cause you two aren't smart enough to understand that.

**Back to normal time**  
Tears starts to came down on Ash cheeks, Delia sees this and comforts Ash in a long hug and says:  
Delia: Just let it out, it's ok.  
After some minutes Ash starts to talk  
Ash: I never knew that I made a so strong impact on there lives, if only they where here right now. I Wished that I could tell May how much I still love and care about her. So Norman are you staying trough the whole tournament or are you going back to Hoenn?  
Norman: Well I told Caroline, May and Max that I was going to talk to the other gym leaders about your impact in this tournament but when I heard you speaking on television that you still loves May, I went straight away to Pewter City and confronted Brock and Misty about the whole thing I even made them watch you latest match. By the way what move is Thunderstorm?  
Ash starts to laugh  
Ash: Thunderstorm is an attack that all my pokemon can use, and sent up a small electricity bolt in the sky so rain clouds appears and sent back five Lightning. The affect is that the pokemon gets knock out immediately, but it after the shock is done it also made the target way more stronger then it was before, that's actually why the Charmeleon evolved, sure I made it happened with my extra power. But it was most the Thunderstorm who made it, my job was only to fulfill his wishes.  
Norman, Delia, Professor Oak And Gary was shocked with what Ash just told them.  
Norman: just how much power have you, I heard from Max and May that you, are The Chosen One, you are also a Aura Guardian, and the fact that you cant talk and understand what pokemon say and feels is so incredible rare. You are definitely soon the most Powerful trainer in the world, but you have two pokemon battles today and I have a wish to ask you it that's ok with you?

Ash: Sure what are you wish?  
Norman: In your second match today I want you to only use a team from Hoenn to impress May and Max even more. If that's ok with you?  
Ash: Yes I could do that, but you can't tell anyone that you had seen all my Pokemon. I have also a question for you. If that's ok with you?  
Norman: Sure anything for you!  
Ash: Could you make so Max goes to Johto next cause I want to meet him in the Johto League, and I want to give you this two gloves that will make so Max and May, can have all there pokemon on them all the time.  
Ash picks up two poke gloves and gives them to Norman.  
Norman: Of course I can do that. And thank you for everything that you have done for my kids!  
Ash: No problem, it actually they and Dawn who brings me to where I am today. If only I hadn't met Brock and Misty I'm sure that I have had a better start then I had.

Ash recalls his six pokemon that he is going to use in the first battle. And goes to the stadium!

**Hoenn region**  
May: I wonder what kind of Pokemon Ash will bring out today?  
Max: I'm sure that he will use pokemon that we have never seen before.  
May: Yeah I hope so. But I miss him so much why couldn't I just have told him that I love him to.  
Max: ye that was stupid, you should have run after him and comfort him, but I didn't know that Dawn had a crush at Ash to.  
May: Well I can't blame her, that story she told Misty and Brock was so strong, that she would probably had run after him, if it was her he loved.  
Max: Yes that makes sense, but Ash always did the same with you when you one and made you feel good even if you lost a contest. If only Drew wasn't so close to you, he would probably made a move on you.  
May: Yeah stupid Drew to always flirt with me. God I'm so stupid.  
Max: Just calmed down and watch the match it's about to start.  
May: You can win this Ash! I believe in you!  
Max: That's better!

**Battlefield**  
On the Green side! From Viridian City! Please let me introduce you to Aaron Smith!  
On the Red side! From Pallet Town! Please let me introduce you to the champion favorite Ash Ketchum!

Ash and Aaron shakes hand and whishes the other a good battle.

Judge: Ash and Aaron! This will be a 6 vs 6 battle first to lose six pokemon loses the battle and is out from the competition! Sent out your first Pokemon!

Ash: Golem I chose you!  
Aaron: Tentacruel come out!  
Judge: The first battle is between Golem and Tentacruel! Begin!  
Ash: You know what to do!  
Aaron: hm, in that case use Water Pulse!  
Tentacruel fire I Water Pulse right on Golem who doesn't even care about that he has been hit. Thanks to Sturdy!  
Ash: Earthquake! Then use Earth Punch!  
Aaron: What attack is that? Use Hydro Pump!  
Earthquake hit it's mark and makes Hydro Pump useless and then Golem uses his special move. First Golem slams his right fist in the ground which makes the ground shake then Golem's are became like dust and rushes in to Tentacruel who has no chance to get out of the way and is hit in his stomach and falls to the ground.  
Judge: Tentacruel is unable to continue! The first battle goes to Golem!  
Ash: Golem you where amazing, your power never disappoints me! Now take a good rest! Return!  
Aaron returns his Tentacruel and brings out.  
Aaron: Elektrode come out!  
Ash: Ninetales I chose you!  
Judge: The second battle is between Elektrode and Ninetales!  
Ash: Flamethrower!  
Aaron: Thunderbolt!  
The both attacks collide and ones again the stadium is full of smoke.  
Ash: When the smoke is gone use Heat Blast!  
Aaron: Use Thunder as soon as you can see Ninetales!  
The smoke clears and the pokemon fires the attacks, Thunder vs. Heat Blast, Heat Blast is a move that is from Overheat and Blast Burn! Heat Blast have so much power that the Thunder attack has no chance against it. Elektrode is hit dead on with the fire.

Judge: Elektrode is unable to battle! The second battle goes to Ninetales!  
Aaron returns electrode and brings out.  
Aaron: Kangaskhan come out!  
Ash: Good work Ninetales return! Gengar I chose you!

**Hoenn region**  
May: Why does he sent out Gengar?  
Max: Well we have known Ash for a long time, and he always does things like that.  
May: He must have some sort of plan?  
Max: Yeah I think so to!

**Battlefield**  
Judge: The third battle is between Kangaskhan and Gengar!  
Ash: Lets to this with two attacks Gengar! Use Focus Blast followed by Thunder Beam!  
Aaron: Flamethrower then Thunderbolt!  
Focus blast collide with the flame and electric attacks which makes it perfect for Thunder Beam: Thunder Beam is an attack from Thunderbolt and Hyper Beam! The electric beam has no problem to take Kangaskhan out of the match.  
Judge: Kangaskhan is unable to battle! Gengar is the winner!  
Ash: Amazing job Gengar take a rest! Alakazam I chose you!  
Aaron: Kangaskhan return! Exeggutor come out!  
Judge: The fourth battle is between Alakazam and Exeggutor! Begin!  
Ash: Psychic followed by Zen Punch!  
Aaron: Hyper Beam!  
Hyper Beam went to fast for Alakazam Psychic attack, but Alakazam was to quick to get out of the way so he could prepared for the Zen Punch. Alakazam brings his punch into the air and sent his psychic attack to his right hand, and baaaaaaaaam right in the face!  
Judge: Exeggutor is unable to continue! Alakazam wins round number four!  
Ash: Good job Alakazam! You deserve a good nice rest! Machamp I chose you!  
Aaron is choked that ash has the evolved trio that you have to triad to evolve.  
Aaron: Scyther come out!  
Judge: The fifth battle is between Machamp and Scyther! Begin!  
Ash: Use Headbutt instead of what I told you before, then when you are close enough then use your Elemental Punch!  
Aaron: Wing Attack!  
Ash: Move under Scyther and use Elemental Punch!  
Scyther wings glows white and fly towards Machamp who is ready, Scyther is to close, and then Machamp ducks the attack and the throw his punch which is in fire, ice and electricity, and smacks Scyther in his stomach, and is sent in the wall.  
Judge: Scyther is unable to battle! Machamp is the winner!  
Ash: Good work Machamp, you where amazing! Return! Gyarados I chose you!  
Aaron: Scyther return! Seadra come out!  
Judge: The last battle is between Gyarados and Seadra! Begin!  
Aaron: Hydro Pump!  
Ash: Dragon Pulse!  
The Hydro Pump is unleashed at Gyarados, who in this moment unleashes his Dragon Pulse! The pulse sweeps the water and explode.  
Ash: Dragon Storm now!  
Gyarados, unleashes, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Rage, Dragon Rush, Draco Meteor in the air and makes a firework who then is sent right at Seadra, who tries to dodge but it's to many meteors, in the air, Seadra is knocked out by one meteor!  
Judge: Seadra is unable to battle! Gyarados and Ash Ketchum wins the match!  
Ash: Wow Gyarados you where amazing! Now lets go and take a rest before the next match, I have some thinking to do!  
Gyarados simply nodded as answer and is sweept in the ball.  
Aaron: You where good Seadra, but we will train even harder in the future, and maybe you will became a Dragon then!  
Ash: Aaron that was a great battle, I wish you best of luck in the future!  
Aaron: Thanks Ash and good luck you too!

**Hoenn region**  
Max: wow that was so amazing, I have never heard that kinds of moves, Ash will never stopped to amaze me.  
May: yeah I know what you mean, I wouldn't even be half as good as I am today if I hadn't met Ash, and I'm sure you feel the same way? Am I right?  
Max: Of course you are, yes it's true that I knew the basic, but I will never forget what ash told me before we went against him. Do you remember what the last word he said to me was?  
May: Yes he said that, "Remember this max, size never matter in a battle, even a little Pokemon as Pikachu can beat a Latios." he always manage to say the exact words that you need to hear, so you don't be to overconfident, which is one of the things that Ash had many problem with to, but now I know why!  
Max: Exactly. I wonder which region he is going to next, or is he even going to do that, I mean he said that he loved the Hoenn region best, but with what happened between us, I'm not so sure anymore, what if he wins the Kanto League. And the move to a new place that no one have even heard of.  
May: You can't think like that, I'm sure that he is going to do this like he did in the beginning, start in Kanto, then Johto region, then Hoenn region and last Sinnoh region! Hm I wonder what kind of Pokemon he had caught in Hoenn and Sinnoh?  
Max: I wonder the same thing, I mean if he has so many evolved pokemon from kanto, I think it possibility that he had done the same thing with, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh!  
May: I hope he is going to use a full Hoenn team in the next battle!  
Max: Me too!

**Kanto region**  
Ash: Amazing job all of you, you six was brilliant I'm going to make you some victory food, for each type!  
Norman: Great battle today Ash!  
Ash: Thank you Norman!  
Delia: Are you doing dinner for the pokemon who was in the battle today?  
Ash: Yes I am, I'm doing some victory dinner, for each type, one for rock, one for fire, one for Ghost, one for Psychic, one for fighting and one for water/dragon mixed together.  
Oak: So Ash have you decide which Hoenn pokemon you are going to chose?  
Ash: Yes I have come on out! Manectric, Milotic, Aggron, Swampert, Flygon and Blaziken!  
Norman begins to laugh when he sees Blaziken

Ash: Norman what are you laughing about?  
Norman: I just imagined May expression, when she see that you have a Blaziken to!  
Ash chuckled  
Ash: Yeah I wished that she was here and se him live instead of on the television in Hoenn region.  
Norman: And I would love to se Brock face when he se that you have a Swampert.  
Norman and Ash starts to laugh.  
Ash: I would love to se Wallace reaction, when I show him that I have the same power, and elegance pokemon as he do, except that mine is stronger then his are.  
Norman: Ash are you going to battle the Elite Four are the Championchip?  
Ash: Of course and I will win it, but I will not use the same pokemon who had competed in the league, cause I want to use as many pokemon as possible to battle here, and does pokemon who isn't is going to be the ones that I'm going to start with in the Johto League!  
Norman: That sounds good! I would love to se a battle between you and Max!  
Ash: Me too! I hope he hasn't forget what I told him before I left.  
Norman: Are you kidding? You have always been the one the inspired Max, even when you lost in the Johto league, to Harisson's Blaziken.

Ash: You really mean it?  
Norman: Of course, even May after she met you. She also told me the truth about at the start of her journey she told you that she didn't even liked Pokemon, but you made her feel like when you train with your own pokemon your bond with your Pokemon grows and some Pokemon even evolves that way. I'm pretty sure that even I couldn't have possible had done that myself. Ash you are the best that has happened to May and Max, you inspired them, you make them feel special, you made Max to se that Pokemon isn't all about stats and size. You even trained May to be one of the best coordinators in the world, and you didn't even have that experience. That's also one of the reasons to why I want you to use Hoenn Pokemon, in the battle.

Ash is amazed with all the world that Norman told him and start to think back to when May just started there journey and what could had happened if Brock didn't showed up, I'm sure that we had beat the Taillow flock in the long round.

**Delia mind**  
I always knew that he was special, but I never knew that he had that much of an impact in his friends life. I always taught that Misty was weird, and now it's even more clear to me why she did it. And I always knew that Ash had feelings for May and that she have the same for Ash, I just felt a spark between them when the first time a saw how Ash looked on her, even his pictures in his room is only with, May, Max, Dawn and all his Pokemon. I'm so proud of what he has become in the world, he is our planets savior and hero and I think that it is that who scares him, he is afraid that the darkness comes back, and he is to slow to react and then all is gone. He has to many pressure on his shoulder and that's why he need, May, Max and Dawn, so he could have a balance with love, friendship, darkness, glory, happiness.

Ash: Well I think it's time for us to go to the stadium.  
Gary: That sounds like good idea.  
Ash: ok lets go!

**The Battlefield**  
This match is between Lily Rose from Cerulean City and Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!

Judge: This battle between Lily and Ash will be 6 vs. 6 the first to lose six pokemon has lost the battle, and is knocked out.

Ash: Lily I hope you could bring some glory to your home town, I mean it isn't much to have to begin with I mean your town's gym leader is so easy to beat, so that would make you really good as trainer!  
Lily mind  
What did he just say, why am I so drawn to him, what makes him so special? What did I just think? Snap out of it!

Lily: Yeah she isn't much of a battler so she is very easy to beat, And why chose water type, Ghost would be a better match for her.  
Ash starts to laugh  
Ash: So should we start the battle now?  
Lily: Sure why not!  
Ash: Manectric I chose you!

Hoenn region  
Max: So in this battle he will only use Hoenn Pokemon this will be good!  
May: Yeah lets hope to se some awesome Pokemon and with Ash's training I think this will be a good battle.

Battlefield  
Lily: What Pokemon is that?  
Ash: This Pokemon is from a region called Hoenn who actually my favorite for several reasons. Don't worry your Pokedex isn't upgraded to know this but it is a electric type!  
Lily: Interesting! Arcanine battle time!  
Judge: The first match is between Manectric and Arkanine! Begin!  
Ash: Quick Attack then Thunder Fang  
Lily: Sunny Day then Fire Blast!  
The sky is clear from clouds, and Manectric charges in with a Quick Attack, and hit it's target and then bites Arkanine with Thunder Fang, then Arkanine uses the power from Sunny Day to unleashes Fire Blast and it hit's right on, Manectric is panting hard.  
Ash: Thunderbolt into the sky then control it with Dishcharge!  
Manectric sent her Thunderbolt into the sky and then unleashes her Dishcharge to control and power up the Thunderbolt, the both attacks hits head on!  
Lily: Arkanine can you continue?  
Arcanine: arc arc.  
Then falls to the ground!  
Judge: Arcanine is unable to battle, Manectric wins!  
Lily: You where amazing Arkanine! Jolteon battle time!  
Ash: Manectric you where amazing take a rest and I will treat you when the battle is over. Swampert I chose you!

**Hoenn Region**  
May: Haha I would love to se Brocks face now!  
Max: Yeah that would be a good to see, I wonder if he has all the starters from each regions? Na it would be impossible wouldn't it?  
May: Who knows only Ash does, but I hope he does have a Blaziken, I mean what if he has all the eeveelutions all the starters, hm I wondering I he has a Lucario now that he has return, and what if he has legendary pokemon!  
Max: yeah it would be amazing, I mean he had watch so many, but never even tried to catch one, that just prove what Ash heart is made of! He had never asked for anything, and this is how we and the world repay him, it makes me sick!  
May: Me too! But lets just watch the battle!

Judge: This battle will be between Jolteon and Swampert! Begin!  
Jolteon: Thunderbolt!  
Ash just stood there.  
The thunderbolt hits Swampert but it takes nothing  
Lily: What happened? I thought that electrics attack  
Ash: that is true, but Swampert is a dual type with both water and ground type, which makes it impossible for electric attacks to hit her! Use Earthquake then Ice Cannon!  
The battlefield starts to shake and Jolteon has know chance to stay on the ground, and as soon as the ground is normal Swampert releases her Ice Cannon attack and knocks out Jolteon!  
Judge: Jolteon is unable to battle! Swampert wins the battle!  
Lily: Jolteon you did your best! Return! Ryhorn battle time!  
Ash: Good job Swampert! Good as always! Milotic I chose you!

**Hoenn region**  
May: What a beautiful pokemon so elegance!  
Max: And it looks so powerful to!  
May: Of course it's Ash who had train it!  
Max: You said it sister! Wow so amazing!

**Battlefield**  
Judge: The third battle is between Ryhorn and Milotic! Begin!  
Lily: Rock Throw!  
Ash: Water blast!  
Lily: Run as fast as you can and use Megahorn!  
The Rock Throw has no chance against the Water Blast, but Ryhorn is to close and hits Milotic whit Megahorn but it doesn't do much damage.  
Ash: End this with Ice Storm!  
Lily: What is that move?  
Ash: It's like Thunder Storm, and the same result so be prepared for evelution!  
Lily: Did Ryhorn talk to you?  
Ash: Yes I did! You see I have a Rhyperior which is the final stage from Ryhorn, and with my abilities to talk to pokemon I can also understand what they are saying, and your Ryhorn would like to be as best as it can to show everyone how strong trainer you really are, it's your bond with your Pokemon who shows how great trainer you are, cause it's them you're training and with the power of Rydon you also will be able to teach it moves like Surf, Thunderbolt, Brick Brake and even more power when it reach to final stage it learns, Superpower, Hammer Arm! As I said it's you as a trainer who is going to teach you all of those moves, but it will be easier you more experience you have. Now should we continue the battle?  
Lily: Sure!  
Ash: Ice Storm!  
Milotic sends I little ice stream in the air and snow clouds appears, and sends five ice bolts to Ryhorn who falls back and is unable to continue!  
Judge: Ryhorn is unable to continue! Milotic wins!  
As fast as the judge said that Milotic is the winner, Ryhorn glows white and transforms to a Rydon!  
Lily: I'm so proud of you Rydon! Now take a long rest! Ash thank you so much!  
Ash: A Pokemon's wish is my law, I can't deny a Pokemon's wish! Even if it means that it will lost the match in the progress! You and your Pokemon have so strong hearts together that it's impossible to me to deny that wish, and that also makes you to brilliant trainer if you can bring that close bonds with your pokemon it's will only be a matter of time, until each on every pokemon you have, will be as strong as they can to, both save you and themselves!

Ash: Aggron I chose you!

**Hoenn region**  
Max: So he has a Aggron to! He never stopped to amaze me.  
May: Yeah I know what you mean!

**Battlefield**  
Lily: Marowak battle time!  
Judge: This battle between Aggron and Marowak will now begin!  
Lily: Boomerang!  
Ash: Flash Cannon! Then Iron Blast!  
The Boomerang swings in the air in a loop then heads of to Aggron but the Flash Cannon is to powerful and cancelled the attack then the Iron Blast hit Marowak head on and is knocked out, by one hit!  
Judge: Marowak is unable to continue! Aggron wins the match!  
Lily: Marowak, you where good, now let us train even harder in the future! Dragonair battle time!  
Ash: that reminds me of my old Dragonair who is now a powerful Dragonite! But why not do this Dragon vs. Dragon! Flygon I chose you!

**Hoenn region**  
Max: No way he has a Flygon to!  
May: I wonder what he has as a last Pokemon cause it's no way that Dragonair will be Flygon!  
Max: I wonder that to!

**Battlefield**  
Judge: The fifth battle is between Dragonair and Flygon! Let the battle Begin!  
Lily: Dragonbreath! Then Thunderbolt!  
Ash: Flamethrower!  
All attacks collide and smoke surrounds the battlefield.  
Ash: Use Dragon Punch when the smoke is gone!  
Lily: Use Hydro Pump  
Dragonair unleashes her Hydro Pump but Flygon brings up his claw and smashes away all the water. And then aim his right claw at Dragonairs body and is smashed in the ground unable to move.  
Judge: Dragonair is unable to continue! Flygon is the winner!  
Lily: It was a good try! Lets train harder in the future! Return! Wartortle battle time!  
Ash: Come on out the Power of Hoenn! Blaziken I chose you!  
Out of the ball comes a large fighting and fire type, who looks so strong that it would probably had beat the whole team!

Hoenn region  
May: You where right Max! He do have one, and I looks so powerful to!  
Max: Yeah and it seems like he have had it for a long time! It's longer then your Blaziken, why don't you bring it out?  
May: Oh right! Blaziken take the stage!  
Blaziken turns to the television and se another of it's kind.  
May: Blaziken you se at the television, that Pokemon belongs to Ash!  
Blaziken glows when she hear the world Ash!  
May: Why did you became so happy at the moment?  
Blaziken: Bla zi ken  
May: Oh I see so you are also happy to se Ash again, you know that I always have liked him! Lets just se the battle then can you se if you are impressed with what you are seeing on the television, is that ok with you Blaziken?  
Blaziken: Blaziken!  
May: Good, cause I'm sure that you will be impressed with Ash new battle style!

**Battlefield**  
Judge: The sixth battle will be between Wartortle and Blaziken!  
Lily: Hydro Pump!  
Ash: lets go defense to se how strong it is! Use Brick Brake to block it!  
Wartortle sends Hydro Pump at Blaziken who just blocks it with Brick Brake!  
Lily: Use Ice Beam!  
Ash: Light Lava Plume!  
Ice beam and Lava Plume collides in the air! But it is still to strong so it's going straight at Wartortle!  
Lily: Water Gun into Bubbelbeam!  
The water gun melts in the middle of the bubbles and the water power increases and wash over the Lava Plume!  
Ash: Electro Kick!  
Lily: Withdraw then Rapid spin into Hydro Pump!  
The Electro Kick is taken out by the rapid spin and the Hydro Pump is unleashed at Blaziken.  
Ash: You know your Wartortle is strong, and it says to me that it wants to evolve, but he haven't enough energy power to make it completely evolved. It asking me to make him evolve, but it is your decision to make!

Lily was shocked, is he really that strong that he can make two trainers pokemon evolve two times in a single battle.

Lily: Well for me it fantastic but it's Wartortle choice!  
Wartortle: War, war, tor, tle!  
Ash: He says that he wants to se mine Blastiose first!  
So ash picks up his pokeglove so everyone can se it so he sends out Blastiose, Charizard, Venusaur, Rhyperior, Typhlosion, Meganium, Feraligatr and Sceptile, Infernape, Torterra, Empoleon and Pikachu!

Ash: you see I have 97 Pokemon, I have all the starters from every region, 10 legendary Pokemon, from Kanto I have 24 pokemon plus Mew And Mewtwo, in Johto I have 17 plus Lugia and Ho-oh, from Hoenn I have 19 plus Latios and Latias, from Sinnoh I have 22 plus, Giratina and that's not all the next three pokemon you will se is Victini, Zerkrom and Reshiram! That's all of my pokemon at the moment.

Everyone is so shocked that you can hear the ants on the ground.  
That's until Lily begins to speak.  
Lily: How could you have 97 pokemon with you?  
Ash: You see the glove right?  
Lily: Yes but what has that to do with anything?  
Ash: You see the Pokeglove is a tool that trainers can use if they have over 80 pokemon in store, and since I have 97 it speaks for itself. And if you have a question about the legendaries so is almost everyone of them that I have saved in the past. Ten years ago I Sacrificed myself to save the world from Mewtwo's wrath, Lugia and I saved the world against a poacher that wanted to catch Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno. Ho-oh I met on my first day of my journey but no one believed me, Latios and Latias sacrificed themselves to save a Town called Alto Mare, but Latios took to much life energy and died, and after I saved his sister she have always had a crush on me, Mew her is the same one I met the first time, but when I met her again I and Lucario here had to sacrificed our self both of us died but Mew's heart saved me and Lucario but the tree of beginning was cracking and Lucario killed himself, in order to save the pokemon life, and it was that they i knew that I am a Aura Guardian. Giratina I saved in Sinnoh region, in a battle between the skies, Victini was the last one I saved and it was then I also manage to destroy the last criminal organization in the world by using a special attack from all of my legendary pokemon.

Lily: But how could, Latios, and Lucario stay beside you if they died.  
Ash: When I got betrayed my closest friends and the girl that I love and will always love. Anyway after that I went on a mission to shut down every criminal organization in the pokemon world, My first mission went against Team Rocket and it was also then Mewtwo joined me and my team, Mewtwo was created by Team Rocket as clone from Mew, and since I saved him from destroying the world, he always knew what I felt, so without that I knew that he followed me I killed one team rocket member after another but when I met there leader, with showed up and killed him instead and since then he was on my team. Then we went to Shamouti Island to met up with Lugia, but Lugia wanted to come with me, and from the sky a rainbow showed up from nowhere, and Ho-oh Showed up, then when I found out that I had power to bring pokemon back to life, I quickly ordered Ho-oh to bring me to Alto Mare, but when í took the first step in the town I was tackled to the ground by Latias, I told her that I had come to bring her brother back to life, she was so happy that she brought me to the grave.

I Put my hand over his heart and transferred my energy to save his life, but I had to be careful not to use to much energy, if I did a would have been dead. Anyway since I always sacrifice myself so I thought that this time would be no difference and I was right. I saved Latios Life and since I told him that the one who had send the tital way on the city was gone of the world Latios and Latias wanted to come with me, but I talked to Bianca first so that she would be ok with it.

When I reviewed Lucario he also wanted to come with me, behind my back was Mew and she also wanted to come with me, Giratina was the same as Mewtwo when I was trying to shut down Team Galactic I faced one on one with there leader but just in the time I was going to sent out my Mewtwo, Giratina showed up and killed him instead.

I also manage to shut down Team Aqua and Team Magma from Hoenn region! Team rocket with there Meowth I killed with one attack.

When I heard Victini voice in my head I knew that this wasn't in a region that I had been to, but as fast as I came to Unova region, I was met by two legendary dragons with name Zekrom and Reshiram they asked me what I was doing in there region so I told them that the legendary Pokemon Victini has sent me to find her. I showed them my other legendaries and they wanted to be a part of my Pokemon team. I found the place where Victini was trapped, so I used my legendary pokemon to tracked down there leader and bring him to me, and if they met other people the only thing they could do was to kill them no one was going to destroy our plan to shut the down. So I saved Victini and told her that she is free to go whatever she wanted to go, but as my other legendary she wanted to come with me. So I catched her, and then went to find there leader and to kill him. When he was dead I brought out all of my Pokemon and said mission accomplished.

Then 1 and a half year later I stay here in the stadium, not only to prove everyone how good I am, but also to show my former friends. That's one of the reasons why Kanto will never be my favorite region, the best gym leaders is in Sinnoh, but the best Gym Leader I have ever faced believe it or not but that gym leader is Norman Marple of Petalburg City!

**Hoenn region**  
May and Max: What did he say?  
May: It really looks like he meant it to!  
Max: But I thought that it would have been Volkner.  
May: This might explain why he said that Hoenn is his favorite region!  
Max: Really you don't think that he think that way because of that you live in that region, I mean you heard him say that it's you and I who made it his favorite?  
May: Yes but is it only cause he loves me or is for other reasons to?  
Max: You should actually be happy that he doesn't love someone else. What I mean by that is that when he needed us the most, whe abandoned him.  
May: Yeah I know but, I didn't knew that he would have said it on the television.  
Max: Can you blame him? he just answer question about how he caught all his legendary Pokemon, he just killed every member of every criminal organization, and he never gets anything, not even a thank you. He should be in the history books!

**Battlefield**  
Lily: Why do you hate Kanto so much?  
Ash: Do you want the long or short one?  
Lily: Short one!  
Ash: Ok! The reason shy I hate Kanto so much is number:  
1. The two people went by my side trought both Kanto and Johto, and then after the Sinnoh league. Those two people decided to manipulate my others friends with mind tricks like, I had all every criminal organization after me, the next thing they brought up the story's of when in order to save Mew and Mewtwo does to I died, in order to bring peace in the world, then when I was outside my body I talked to Mew and Mewtwo that everyone isn't bad people, sure I sacrificed myself, but who other who had done the same. I'm pretty sure that no one here would step a foot on the battlefield if Mew and Mewtwo was in a fight! Am I right?

Everyone is complete silenced.  
Ash: I thought so, I will always sacrifice myself in order to protect the world, cause no one else does I had seen more bad things than must of all of you had seen together.

Ash: Those two so called friends, is the reason why I hate Pewter city and Cerulean City. That's also why I brought it up before the battle. Reason number 2. My favorite region will always be Hoenn and it's many reasons, First of all and the main point, The one that I loves live there and even if I don't even have seen her since that they betrayed me, I never stopped to love her, cause some part of my heart told me that she wasn't the Master behind the plan, and now that I know the whole story, Brock gym leader of Pewter City and Misty gym leader of Cerulean City, you will always be on my hit list, if you know what I mean so you better hide our else. The 3 reason is that all there pokemon has an so unique style that impossible for someone who had now been there two understand. I have lived in Hoenn region for 5 years now, and I love it.

Ash: That's the short version!  
Lily: Hm I see, god I'm so ashamed to be from Cerulean City.  
Ash: Hey it's not you who is the problem whit the city, and I want to ask you a question?  
Lily: What kind of question?  
Ash: How many pokemon do you have?  
Lily: I have 35 pokemon at the moment! Why do you ask?  
Ash: Cause I want you to have one of this. It's I poke glove so you can train all your 35 pokemon at the same time, it will help a lot trust me, and thanks for a good match but I think it's time to make your Wortartle to evolve into the giant Blastiose! Are you ready for my final attack from my Blaziken?  
Lily: OH I completely forgot about the battle, I was so caught up in your story.  
Ash: Well you waren't the only one just check the audience they went complete silence when I asked everyone if they would had done the same thing in that situation.

Lily looks at the crowd who is complete silenced.  
Ash: Are you ready for the big final, is everyone ready cause this will be a major attack!  
Ash: Blaziken MAGMA STORM!  
Blaziken looks up in the sky and fires and overheat at it and then the Overheat transforms to 5 Fire bolts from the sky and hit Wartortle on his stomach!  
Judge: Wartortle is unable to battle! Blaziken and Ash Ketchum wins the match!  
Wartortle glows white and grows bigger and 5 seconds later it's revealed and shout Blastiose!  
Lily: Thank you Ash, not only for the battle, and the story, but also that you made both Ryhorn and Wartortle to evolve!  
She runs across the battle field and kisses Ash on the mouth, she brakes a part and says.  
Lily: Thank you so much and if I see Misty I will beat her up!  
Ash: Your welcome and as talented as you are I'm sure that we will met again in the future, just remember with great pokemon hearts you can form any pokemon you want two be you best. I wish you good luck!

**Hoenn region**  
May: Ash have lived in our region for five years. I wonder where he lived.  
Max: well I think he lived in a small city where it was a great training area.  
May: Yeah I think you are right.  
Max: but his story was so emotional, it hurts so much what we did to him.  
May: I know I feel the same way. But did you se that he evolved to pokemon in one battle, and the fact that he has 10 legendary pokemon, and all the starters from every region. That's incredible. Max do you think that if he wins the tournament that he will try to beat the Elite Four?  
Max: If I know Ash, he will never step down from a challenge like that, and I got a feeling that he will beat them all.  
May: Me to. What do you say about some dinner?  
Max: Sure, but mom is not home.  
May: I know but I can cook food!  
Max: Are you sure?  
May: Yes I'm sure now come on!

**Meanwhile in Sinnoh region**  
Dawn: So he has a Empoleon to, how many Pokemon can we have who is the same. And he also has 10 legendaries and all of them he has either saved or god killed for. How do he does it, he is like an angel from the sky, who never complains about anything, always treats everyone good, just look at the way that Lily looks at Ash I'm sure that she likes him, and the kiss not a normal thank you kiss. I wonder now that he had picked one Kanto, and Hoenn team if it's Sinnoh next? I hope so, cause they will be good fights, cause not many people had even seen them

**Kanto region**  
Good battle everyone! Now I'm going to treat you who is hurt, Manectric lets look at your wounds, ok you are burned and have 30% life left so I'm going to give you one Full Restore so you will be released from the pain and then you can join the others.

Ash sprays on the wound and Manectric grimace then when the pain has stopped she calmed down and nuzzled with Ash face.  
Ash: it's no problem, I'm happy to se that you are ok and your attack was brilliant, so strong, and beautiful you miss the contest aren't you!  
Manectric nods and nuzzled with Ash again.  
Ash: Can you tell every one that, dinner will be done in 15 minutes?  
Manectric growls  
Ash: That's good to hear!

After the dinner Ash tells them about what they thought about the story that he told everyone on the battlefield and on the television?  
Norman: I think you where brilliant, you told them that the world are safe, and that you always will protect them, cause everybody else just thinks about themselves, which prove on what kind of person you are. You never asks for anything even if you need it, You always saves the one that you care about, you have saved like 30 legendary without even trying to catch one, which also proves that you are more than just a pokemon trainer, you are also an inspiration for many people and after what you told everyone today, it will only be better. It's just one thing that I don't understand?

Ash: What's that?  
Norman: You said that you had lived in Hoenn for the last five years, which town did you live in.  
Ash begins to laugh then begins to talk  
Ash: I never lived in a town, I lived in the mountain so I could train and relax in peace, you see if I had lived in town, everyone who had known that it was me who lived there, and when the rumors are out, the people are always coming, and I wouldn't be able to train my pokemon if I lived in a city, cause all my legendaries have on team each to train but under my control.

Norman: Wow you make a lot of sense. But what do you mean by that your legendaries have there own group to train?  
Ash: Well since I have 97 pokemon it's quite hard to train all of them in one time, so I come up with that since Mew and Mewtwo are orginal from Kanto they are captains of them, since Lugia and Ho-oh is Johto legendaries that makes them the leaders of Johto, it's true that I met them in the Johto region, but since but of them are normally from Hoenn I made them the captains of the Hoenn Pokemon , I actually made Giratina and Victini leaders of Sinnoh, Giratina was easy cause he is from Sinnoh, but Victini was put there so Zekrom and Reshiram is my right and left arm cause them are the only one that I had never saved.  
Ash: Gary look at your egg it locks ready to hatch!  
Gary: Wow this will be so cool!  
Ash: don't worry all of you other will also get an egg!  
Norman: Why, not that I'm complaining but shy?  
Ash: well it wouldn't be fair if Gary get an legendary pokemon, and you don't so I will give you all one egg each, and when I see, May, Max and Dawn they will also get one, plus that Caroline and Johanna also will get one!  
Delia hugged her son tight and kisses him on his forehead and whisper  
Delia: I always knew you where special, but not like this, you are like a god of pokemon!  
Ash laugh at what his mother told him.  
Gary: I can't believe it it's a Mew!  
Ash: I told you she is special, and the thing with Mew is that it can learn every attack in the world except for special moves from other legendaries! And Mew's attack will only be as powerful as you training it to be!  
Ash continue after he went to his backpack and takes out a pokemon!  
Ash: Here for one and each of you! You all have deserved one! Remember these egg's will not be the same as Gary have, it will be another legendary that I have right now, right infront of you!

Everyone hugged Ash for a long time until Ash became tired, and decided that he will go to sleep, so he can be ready for tomorrow, with the Sinnoh team and in the final Kanto my Orginal 6!

Ash: Good Night everyone! See you tomorrow!  
Delia hugged Ash again and said Good Night!

**Next Chapter**  
Semi Final and battle for the Championship!  
Dawn's reaction with the Sinnoh team!  
The other egg hatches!

Thanks for reading this chapter! Please leave feedback, i need it, cause this is my first fanfiction story!


End file.
